The present invention relates to handheld vacuum cleaners.
Portable handheld vacuum cleaners can be used to clean a variety of surfaces in homes, offices, cars, and the like. Such handheld vacuum cleaners are often used for relatively small cleaning jobs or for cleaning in hard-to-reach places. Also, these vacuum cleaners are relatively light and have a handle to enable a user to readily use the vacuum cleaner in places where canister, upright, or shop-type vacuum cleaners cannot be used or are inconvenient to use. Often, such handheld vacuum cleaners are battery powered.